The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mixing and directly dispensing beverages consisting of a measured quantity of a base liquid, such as carbonated water, and a measured quantity of a flavoring constituent, such as syrup used in making carbonated soft drinks.
Carbonated beverage dispensers have long been available which permit the selection and dispensing of one of a plurality of flavors of beverages directly into a serving cup. Such dispensers, sometimes are referred to as "post-mix" dispensing systems, typically require large containers of the various syrups to be used as the flavoring constituents. The syrup containers, which must be refilled or replaced on a regular basis, are both messy to handle and create sanitary problems. Since each container must be independently coupled to the discharge location of the dispenser with separate control valving, such beverage dispenser systems are bulky in size, duplicative and complex in construction, and expensive to maintain. Hence, such systems primarily have been employed in relatively high use commercial establishments.
To alleviate some of the problems of such post-mix beverage dispensing systems, a system has been proposed which utilizes flavoring constituents sealed in individual serving packets, which are individually placed into the dispenser for automatic release of the contents therein when the dispenser is activated to serve a drink. Such system is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,510. This system permits the selection of a variety of flavoring constituents without the duplication and complexity of equipment often required by many conventional post-mix carbonated beverage dispensers. In such packet type beverage dispensing systems, however, problems can arise if the packet is not properly positioned in the dispenser. Problems also can occur in effecting reliable opening of the packets without uncontrolled bursting, and in directing the contents from the packet in a manner that achieves thorough mixing of the syrup in the dispensed drink without excessive foaming.
Indeed, excessive foaming and inadequate mixing of the carbonated water and flavoring syrup are problems that have long plagued post-mix type of carbonated beverage dispensing systems. If the dispensed drink has a high degree of carbonation and is forcibly dispensed into the cup or receptacle, foaming can cause the drink to overflow the cup, resulting in only a partially filled cup. On the other hand, if the degree of carbonation is reduced, this frequently results in a less desirable beverage. Moreover, if the carbonated water and the flavoring constituent are not thoroughly mixed during dispensing, an undesirable drink also will result, with a portion being essentially carbonated water and a portion being substantially undiluted syrup. The quality of the drink can also be adversely affected by contamination within the dispenser from a previously dispensed drink of a different flavor.
A further problem of post-mix type of carbonated beverage dispensing systems has concerned the supply of carbonated water and the expense associated therewith. Carbonated water in post-mix beverage dispensing systems commonly has been provided through relatively complicated systems, often employing constant recirculation of water and carbon dioxide over a substantial period of time in large carbonation tanks. Once the water is carbonated, the supply must be stored under pressure within such carbonation tank, which usually is contained within the dispensing apparatus. In larger commercial establishments, the carbonation tank may be located remotely from the dispenser, connected by insulated lines. In either case, the carbonation tanks are expensive and costly to operate, and when contained within the dispenser, add significantly to the space requirements for the dispensing system. Since the carbonation tanks are maintained in a pressurized condition, problems also can occur in controlling the water level, which in some instances require electrical relays and separate pumps for refilling and circulating the water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carbonated beverage dispensing system that is compact in design, simple to install, and lends itself to more economical use.
Another object is to provide a beverage dispensing system which utilizes individual serving packets of flavoring constituents and is adapted for reliably dispensing highly carbonated and thoroughly mixed drinks. A related object is to provide such a system that is operable to reliably rupture the flavor constituent containing packet and direct the contents in a controlled manner which permits thorough mixing thereof with simultaneously dispensed carbonated water.
A further object is to provide a carbonated beverage dispensing system of the above kind which is adapted to selectively dispense individual drinks of a plurality of different flavors without flavor contamination from a previously dispensed drink.
Still another object is to provide a packet type of beverage dispensing system which includes fail safe means for ensuring that the flavor constituent containing packet is properly positioned within the dispensing apparatus prior to operation.
Yet a further object is to provide a packet type of beverage dispensing system with means for positively retaining the packet in position during dispensing so as to ensure proper direction of the discharge of contents from the packet.
Another object is to provide a carbonated beverage dispensing system of the above kind which eliminates necessity for bulky carbonation tanks or the need for storing a supply of carbonated water under pressure. A related object is to provide such a beverage dispensing system that is operable to substantially instantaneously carbonate water as it is being directed through the dispensing system.
Still another object is to provide a carbonated beverage dispensing system of the foregoing type which occupies substantially the same amount of space as an ordinary bottled water unit and is economical for home or small business usage.